


Time Conundrum Fucked Me Up

by boybandofhunters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 X 2015, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Threesome - M/M/M, dude much twinks very pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boybandofhunters/pseuds/boybandofhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP of 2009!Dan and 2015!Phan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idek, i kinda like this trope, because it's basically just pwp waiting to be ficced. anyway enjoy, perverts
> 
> say hi to me at: jitaegook.tumblr.com

He looks so willing.

So… _accessible_.

Well, Dan guess if he was in his own shoes when he was four years ago, he would also be so willing. But seeing his 18 year old face going all red and blushing like mad is, interesting to say the least.

And Phil’s not helping at all. Checking Dan’s younger self like he hadn’t gotten that. Like he wasn’t the one who taught Dan how to relax his gag reflex like a pro when it was his birthday three years ago.

 And yup, his 18 year old self is still giving Phil his so called ‘ _sexy bedroom eyes_ ’ that frankly just looked too horny and too desperate for the d, to be honest.

God, was he that _obvious_? 

“Phil, stop checking my younger self out.” He calls out when he still sees Phil’s eyes wandering toward the blushing lad that is sat on his bed. “ _This_ is just so _wrong_ in so many levels.”

No. Actually what’s wrong is how his younger self, an eighteen year old Dan, could suddenly time travel to motherfucking five years later and woke up in his bed. And why was nobody in this room – after an eternity of screaming and throwing various objects toward his suddenly teleported younger self and Phil came running like the scared and reluctant saviour he was and after his younger self having a moment of fangirling about “the Amazingphil living with me in the future, wow”– he still doesn’t understand why was nobody having a panic attack about the whole situation.

“What?” Phil replies, eyes finally making contact with him, and if Dan’s green monster of envy subsided a bit, nobody needs to know. “You were always pleasant to look at.”

“Pleasant, am i? Just pleasant?”

“Well, you are more than just pleasant but I can’t actually say that you are looking well fit for an eighteen year old, could I? That’s like pedophilia or something at my age.”

Dan snorted, “Nice save there, you geek. Or did you just say that so that you can get laid after this?”

“ _Daannnnn_ , you can’t say that in front of him.” Phil looks mortified.

“… so, no spoilers or anything but are we in a relationship?” Dan’s younger self speaks up, after he clocked in the conversation. It is very endearing to see how he could looks so hopeful while still slyly trying to check Phil out, even though he’s definitely too young to like this older Phil. Dan would know, he was after all in that mindset years ago. But when Dan see that his younger self doesn’t even looked his way at all, maybe he has always and will be attracted to Phil anyway.

“This nerd right here, will unfortunately be, your boyfriend, partner in crime or whatever you wanna call it, for the next five years or so. So yeah…” Dan sighs dramatically and when Phil punches lightly on his arm with his offended “Heyyy...” Dan bursts out the laughter he had been holding in.

It may have verged on a hysterical laughter if he doesn’t control himself after a few seconds.

His younger self takes tentative steps towards Phil and fuck, Dan could see how much he wants the man in front of him, and he must admit he is kinda cute with all the emo fringes covering half of his face, while he subtly (read, unsubtly) bites his lower lips when he talks to Phil about how they are still just friends in his time and how he wants things to be fast forwarded. And Phil, being all smitten with this younger, much more self-conscious and shy Dan, but Dan can see how Phil wants to, itches to touch and claw at this Dan and isn’t that just the best thing ever.

Dan put his mouth near Phil’s ear, as Phil is reminiscing and his younger self is retelling their first encounter, giving himself a once over as he whispers, “You wanna fuck him so bad, don’t you?”

Phil’s frozen stance and his half stutters is enough of an answer, but it truly is such a wonder seeing Phil’s pupils growing bigger at the suggestion. His tiny nod is just the icing on the cake.

Dan snickers and continues “Tenner if I can convince him in less than five minutes to join us tonight.”

Phil’s sudden launch at his lips was met by a squeal of surprised by both of Dans in presence. And if Dan was keeping eye contact the whole time with his younger self during the kiss,  circling his hand around Phil’s neck while Phil grabbing the front of Dan’s shirt to bring him closer which Dan knows it’s an aesthetically perfect view of both of them, and him trying to convey ‘ _come hither_ ’ toward himself with his eyes ( _which is so fucking weird it turns him on_ ), and sees how the eighteen year old can’t look away even though he’s blushing really hard after Phil let out that moan of his, it is really only fair for Dan to win this easy bet.

 ------------

  


Like he suspected, it is really _that_ easy to convince himself to join a threesome with him and Phil, to be honest. Dan just whispers a short “Phil wants you to join us on a little ménage a trois, you wanna come?” and before they know it, they have a very willing eighteen year old Dan getting a little tongue action with his Phil on his bed.

It’s surprisingly arousing, watching his younger self being laid down with Phil dominating on top of him, kissing his lips thoroughly before Phil suddenly grabbing Dan’s shirt and pull him in to give him the same treatment. And by treatment, he means kissing him until he feels light-headed due to the lack of oxygen. Dan quickly searches for Phil’s top buttons (why is he wearing a button up in the house anyway?) and when Phil turns his attention to Dan’s neck, he falters a little, that only causes Phil to chuckle, leaving wet breath on his sensitive neck, making him whimpers.

His younger self is evidently enjoying the show as he moans the same time Dan moans when Phil bites his neck. Seeing Phil being dragged down from his body to be kissed by his younger self is also surprisingly okay for a jealous lad like himself. It helps that he can help Phil taking off this Dan’s shirt off his body and with a quick succession, his jeans too, presenting him like a present only Phil could enjoy .

With a naked eighteen year old Dan panting below his Phil, Dan knows that when he whispers, “I think I want to watch you fuck him, Phil” would make Phil shivers, but he doesn’t know how much jealousy courses through his vein as he says it.  Calm and cool, Daniel. It’s just you anyway.

“Yeah? You sure about that?” Phil asks, eyes glazed with lust, pupils blown and lips red and puffy from the kisses and Dan isn’t entirely sure whether he likes it or not, - you can’t really be jealous of yourself, right? – but he takes Phil’s lips and kiss it thoroughly anyway. Dan can’t help but to peck a few more kisses to the lips when Phil chuckles and mutters “My green jealous monster”, and while he got distracted by the kisses, Dan unzips his jeans and throw the button up that obscuring his view of Phil’s body.

“You alright with this?” Phil asks again, this time addressing to the eighteen year old lad, and really, knowing himself, Dan is sure he’s totally a – okay with all this.

“You would like that, won’t you?” Dan asks his younger self, whilst Phil is still busy attacking Dan’s neck with few love bites just to keep himself busy as Dan pull off his jeans. His younger self who was too transfixed on Phil’s undressing state to even reply properly other than an “Uh uh.” Yep, if Dan is three quarters  alright with this, then surely his past self totally gets off on this too.

“Mmmm, Phil, prep him up.”

And it shows how gone Phil is when he just follows Dan’s order without a tiny bit of snark or even hesitancy, reaching for the lube on the drawer beside his bed, fumbling with urgency.

His younger self looked too lost in his state of want, watching Phil’s fingers going down his hole, circling the entrance and fuck it, he really was such a little twink, as he suddenly grabs Dan’s shirt like he isn’t too sure of this. “Shhhh, just relax, okay.”  Dan whispers in his ears, receiving a shaky nod from the eighteen year old boy.

Phil concerned looks, stopping even when Dan’s younger self moans in pleasure from the finger fucking he’s getting, quickly deteriorates after the “Get on with it, Phil” by the eighteen year old that Dan quickly shushed with a brutal kiss. Like it is the signal Phil waited, he started to fuck him earnestly, eliciting gasps of “Fuck, yeah, right there,” and the fingers clenching Dan’s shirt tightening, while Dan soothes him with kisses on the jaw and few more pecks on the lips.

Dan knows that the boy is close when he opens his mouth letting Dan ravages his mouth, panting everytime Dan tries to even coax him to reciprocate. Phil obviously is toying with his younger self’s spot when he bites Dan’s lips, and Dan, taking pity of his younger self thrashing for release, starts to pump his cock deftly.

“I’m close, ah, I’m so close” he breathes out, face red from exertion and maybe he has always been Phil’s bitch no matter what time conundrum he got stuck into because as Phil’s husky voice commands, “Come now, Dan”, Dan could feel the eighteen year old shivering before Dan’s hand is wet from his spurts of comes.

Phil took his time milking his prostate, until he cries out, that weird overstimulated screams while Phil casually reminds “You still haven’t been fucked by me, Daniel” so soft it was that Dan almost didn’t hear, but it definitely made his younger self twitches and goes pliant even when Phil takes his turns kissing the puffy lips of the lad. Dan pretty sure the kid passed out for a few second when Phil takes his nipple in his mouth while he still pumps a steady pace fingering him.

“I think you’re done, Phil” Dan steps in, knowing Phil would love for him to experience that intense feeling of coming second time by only his fingers and Dan loves it, but he thinks that was a special thing that he doesn’t want to ruin by fast forwarding things.

Phil pouts and relents, a pop sound when he takes his fingers out, Dan’s younger self coming to conscious after awhile, looking well fucked even though he only gets three fingers up his ass.

“Oh well, there’s still another Dan for my pleasure need, isn’t it?” Phil states, eyes roaming to Dan’s mostly clothed body parts.

“Oh no. Not in the bargain, Phil Lester. I am definitely more self-conscious than this little brat – mmph”

Dan doesn’t even get to finish his words ( _rude_ ) before Phil attacks his lips ( _double rude_ ) and fuck, Phil’s hands are still sticky and wet from the lube, and Dan should be disgusted about the level of wetness of the hands but all he does is turning his head to a side for more excess for Phil’s mouth and whimpers when Phil starts to play with his nipples, teasing them while Dan profusely unbuttoning and taking off his own jeans away.

“Mmm, someone’s eager,” Phil mutters, mouth latching on his neck, sucking more marks on Dan’s body. A pair of hands, somewhat familiar to him, starts to help Phil taking off Dan’s shirt and before Dan knows it, he’s naked in front of his boyfriend and his past self. Oh god, help him.

“Come on, let’s show the kid how you take it. How good you can make yourself feel.” Phil kisses his mouth, conveying ‘Hey, it’s alright, ’s just you and me now’ that helps Dan’s beating heart goes almost to normal.

Phil should be sued for speaking, Dan reckons, especially when he starts to lather his fingers more with lubes, teasing Dan’s hole, while Dan still on his knees on the bed, legs spread obscenely for Phil’s finger to enter from that position, working his fingers with “still so tight, fuck.” when he scissors two fingers in, Dan’s futile attempt at kissing him silent tarnished when he goes “show the kid your needy face right now. Come on, Dan, show him.”

 “Ah, don’t you fucking dare tease me, Phil.” And fuck it, Phil little smirk shows that he knows how riled up Dan feels right now, straddling his boyfriend, looking over his shoulder while still not making eye contact with his past self  just to follow Phil’s order while another him watches how whipped he is to Phil’s demands. And being a tease he is, Phil starts to lube up a third finger in, taking his time fucking Dan’s hole, even when Dan couldn’t take it anymore and had to bite Phil’s shoulder from screaming whenever his fingers brushes over Dan’s prostate.

 

“Ride me, Dan” Phil whispers, (finally) and gently like he’s making a show to younger Dan, he lifts Dan’s body and let Dan fucks himself down his cock as slow as he can.

It’s such a good thing that Dan is facing the other direction of his younger self, because he feels mortified, of how much satisfaction he gets when he could feel Phil’s girth stretching him wide, how he still hisses at the intrusion, at Phil’s husky moans and Phil whispering “you think I don’t know how jealous you are when I was fingerfucking him?” when Dan bottoms out, how such a turn on it is to know he could not do this when he was eighteen year old and how he’s basically teaching himself the techniques of taking Phil’s dick. Phil keeping his eyes on him and encouraging him while stroking his back and his hair is another gratification he feels he doesn’t deserves.

 Phil’s silent “Come on baby, move for me. Show the kid how to really takes a cock” is full of demand and love that it feels so normal, like it’s another normal night for them, not like theres another younger Dan looking at them for points.

Dan closes his eyes, focusing on riding Phil’s cock, while Phil keeps encouraging him with “You’re doing good, babe,” and “Fuck, yeah, you’re so good at this,” while another Dan starts to pepper kisses on his neck from the back and Dan’s moans must have rivaled his neighbour’s when Phil’s cock hits the spot as Phil lifts Dan’s body to take him deeper.

Dan could feel his thighs trembling from the works after awhile and Phil must have known because he starts moving and before Dan knows it, he’s lying on his bed, with Phil propping up Dan’s feet on his shoulders with an eighteen year old him looking at him with wonder cum embarrassment.

“Surreal, isn’t it? Watching your older self getting fucked by me?” Phil counters, fucking Dan deep and slow, hitting his prostate while making a conversation like they are just discussing the weather on a coffee shop. Dan couldn’t contributes more than, “fuck”, “yes, there”, and “Phil” even if he tries, all his modesty has flown out of the window, and it’s causing him to go wanton and reciprocates Phil’s movement. Seeing his younger self just nodding along to whatever Phil says – “he’s motherfucking possessive, he is”, “wouldn’t let you to even have me first” – it doesn’t stop Dan from crying out when Phil gets a little rougher but still keeping his measured pace.

Dan lost his train of thought saying ‘get on with it, Phil,’ when Phil licks his lips with a swipe of his tongue, and he got lost to the way how Phil can definitely see how desperate he was, begging silently as Phil grind and aims, finally picking up speed, thrusting to that spot that made Dan threw his head back, hands clutching the bed cover, moaning breathlessly.

But it definitely his broken pleas of “harder, Phil, please,” that makes Phil loses his inhibition and Dan’s left moaning and thrusting back and generally becoming a sweaty mess.

“I look…hot being fucked.” comes a very reluctant whispers, like a blurted out piece of mind from his younger self, and out of all the thing that is what makes Dan feels like he’s so exposed, even though he’s literally being fucked while his hands down his cock, but it is Phil’s breathless “Yeah, yeah, you do,” and his “You always do” that makes him thrown off the edge.

His “Phil, I’m ah, coming,” is met by a few more thrusts from Phil before he says “Come for me, Dan” like he just said to Dan’s younger self, and Dan couldn’t help but to think, “Oh yeah, I am totally his bitch” because he’s coming like Phil commands with Phil’s name on his lips like a prayer, while Phil swears “Fuck, you’re so tight when you come” making Dan had to kiss him while Phil fucks him until Dan could feel Phil pumping up his comes inside him.

“Dude, that was intense” Dan’s younger self exclaims.

“No, that was Phil being horny as fuck.” Dan answers, as Phil winces and pull out of him. Sharing a lingering kiss has always been what they do after, and Dan never realizes how much more intimate that feels until he’s being watched. Phil doesn't seem to mind, kissing Dan’s mouth until they are tingling, lying two Dan underneath him just so he can have easy access to both lips. Dan too breathless and out of it to even feel grateful he has someone to share his Phil amorous afterglow.

“Am I even getting fucked, though?” comes a timid question after a while.

“We’ll see how fast Phil can recover.”  Dan answers. Knowing that when Phil does, he will be the one to instruct what the pair will do. He might even enjoy giving orders to both of them while Phil fucking into that tight hole.

And he wants to show to his younger self, how insatiable Phil can be during sex. When he goes back, he might even fast forwards the flirting and the never ending sexual tension, if he knows what he’s missing.

Of course, Dan didn't even think the possibility of suddenly a twenty four year old Phil replacing his past self the next morning. And how having two Phil in his bed is such a bad, bad, idea.


	2. Well, Might As Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of 2009!phan x 2015!phan. 
> 
> This time both Phil have fun with 2015! Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand. Now pop a little Zantac or ant'-acid if you can. You're ready to tackle any task that is at hand. How does it feel, is it fantastic, is it grand?
> 
> soz,
> 
> *male pop singer whose holding an acoustic guitar voice*  
> anyways. this is wonderwall. or not. 
> 
> enjoy, perverts.

To be honest, what the fuck, is the only word Dan could come up with to describe for this situation.

Last night was something, to say the least. How both he and Phil had gently made his eighteen year old self to liking and wanting the touches of other person, a person that he will spend most of his life in the future if they didn’t fucked up the time conundrum, that is. Dan coaxing delicate moans from his young self with gentle comforting caresses while Phil fucks his body until all he could scream was breathy yeses, and Phils, was a thing, he could now say.

Not that he would say any of that to anyone. Especially if he didn’t want anyone to think he had gone mental, or least of all, kinky as shit.  

How Phil, the opportunist that he is, after debauching both Dan and having a few hours of breaks – they had dinner, all three of them, Phil being a genuine host, while Dan just tried to not get too weirded out by any of these – had whispered so sweetly to eighteen year old Dan that he wants “both of his Dan to suck him off”.  Dan’s younger self had blushed to this request, addressed this incredulous wish to Dan like Phil isn’t on the same bed as them. Like Phil wasn’t giving Dan the puppy looks but with that devilish glint in his eyes.

How he found a few minutes later, after too few coaxing, his mouth being used, Phil gentle murmurs for him to deepthroat his cock, filthy words tumbling out of his mouth, fingers carding through his hair, not quite pulling him in as much as making him take it, his moans and grunts as the fuel to Dan’s lust, making him to not care that he’s blushing like mad as he kneel down on the bed to take all of Phil in as his younger self gasped and practically drool at the sight. Phil had coaxed eighteen year old Dan’s mouth open with his tongue who moaned gratefully on the onslaught. Phil had then broke the kiss to slowly brought Dan’s younger self downward, slowly but surely, his hand at the back of his head, guiding until Dan could see his brown eyes staring back at him. The eye contact was surreal, but the moment was interrupted by Phil moaning guttural when eighteen year old Dan licked his cock after Dan gave some room for them to work on.  

Phil’s wasn’t helping when he suddenly decided to speak, saying things like how he loves that both of them are just sluts for cocks, both of them, and Dan had to moan in the heady scent of Phil’s musk and his come, Phil demanding them to drink his precome dribbling from the slit that both Dan had to take turn to suck from, younger Dan making a mess when he dribbles more, Phil taking one look of their position, pressed eighteen year old Dan’s head for him to take Phil more than he could, making him choke, him describing how he’s making both of their mouth glistened with his come only from this act alone, owning them.    

Dan couldn’t hear all of it from the ringing sound in his ears and the hot embarrassment as he realised one thing. He loves this.  Loves the way Phil doesn’t care much but brutally fucks his mouth and occasionally his younger self’s. Loves the way that he’s hungry for Phil’s attention and approval, the way that Phil will tighten his grip on the back of Dan’s head as he tries not to come, and loves the way that he can basically teach his younger self how to take in Phil’s width and girth, to not choke on the onslaught of Phil’s sometimes incapable of sitting still but to ram his whole length to their mouth, using them until he comes.

How they have collapsed in a heap of tangled limbs, sated after Phil had taken each of Dan to jerk them both off, playing younger Dan’s nipple the way Dan had liked it, and by the sound of his shout as he comes, eighteen year old Dan still likes it. Phil had whispered sweet nothings to Dan’s ears after he was done with his younger Dan, his thank yous laced kisses as he pumps Dan’s leaking cock until Dan shouted at nothing but Phil’s breath on his ear, his hole clenching and unclenching because he needs more, and even then, his shout of orgasm was muffled as Phil had taken his mouth for a brutal kiss.

Maybe Dan had even find hilarity in this situation by how Phil only looked so out of place after everything they had done because of the sleeping arrangement that is so unfamiliar to them, him having to sleep on his back while two Dans shared his body heat and aimed for the snuggles they always do (and had only recently experienced).

It was by any standard a weird and honestly an eventful night, if Dan might conclude.

So forgive Dan when he says “fuck it” loudly when the sun shines through his blinds the next day, and onto his face, having to resort to burying his face on the creak of Phil’s neck to avoid any more distractions from his dream. Phil snickers was too immature and too much amusement for Dan’s brain liking, even when his mind had been befuddled and turned to gush after last night activities, because he knows Phil, and when he could hear the almost-same but-different laughter echoing, he had to open his eyes.

Blearily, he saw it, the dream he was having, everyone having Phil’s face all over the world, before his sanity plugged in and his vision cleared.

Two pair of blue wide eyes greeted him, and for a moment he only blinked for his mind to process, his hand reaching out just for additional stimulation.

“You aren’t freaking out? I was hoping for you to freak out, you know?” one of the owner of those mouths spoke.

“Phil, there are two of you.”

“Uh, yeah. Surprise, I think.”

Dan looks at the alarm clock sitting next to the books on his nightstand. 6 am. He closes his eyes and rests his head on the pillow. Turning away from what he saw, even though it means him having to endure the onslaught of the burning sunlight. Maybe he can get the scorching light to burn what he saw just now, because no way there’s two Phil on his bed right now. Even if there is, it’s too fucking early for him to handle it. He was out like a light few seconds later.

 

\--------------

 

“Daaaaaaaan, wake up” a few giggles as intermission before another, “Daaaaaannnn, please, wake up,”

Phil is being annoying. And Dan is still sore from last night encounter, Phil’s trailing fingers on his stomach and his back is swatted away like it’s some flies disturbing him. It only registers in his head, that no matter how flexible Phil could be, he can’t achieved that move unless he’s on top of Dan. And Dan’s lying sideways so he would definitely feel the press of anything on is body. His mind had quickly supplies, “There are two Phil, remember?” and _oh_.

He blinks open his eyes. Phil’s fringes is obscuring almost his entire face, and that enough should’ve woken Dan up, jolting him to gauge the reality. A few kisses on his back, made him tensed, while Phil just smile, that wide grin that shows his teeth, too carefree, too open, and that’s when Dan realised, “This isn’t my Phil”

“Good morning” a tangle of hair on his neck and ear before a peck is delivered on his cheek from the person behind him, and “That’s Phil” enters his brain.

Dan slowly, like he’s afraid that he’s going to disturb this – this weird whatever, lie on his back and assesses the situation. There are two grinning and smirking men on top of him, both with similar face structure and matching glint on their eyes, and the only thing that really separating them is the haircuts.

Dan feels lightheaded.

“Dan, you alright? You seems a bit pale” Dan is closing his eyes, but he knows that tone, and he knows the facial expressions that comes with it. Both faces’ facial expression, to be honest.

“You would have to forgive me for not suddenly ecstatically grabs both of your head together for a passionate embrace of tongues, alright.”

“Ooh, I wouldn’t mind that,” the young version of Phil (whom Dan suspected is from the year 2009, judging by the haircut and the volume of hair) gently purrs.He fucking _purrs._

Phil, his Phil, laughed, eyes closed and head thrown back like it’s the funniest thing he ever heard, and Dan realised, Phil is also maybe on the verge of hysterical laughter like Dan first did when his younger self teleported to their house.

“I have to say, Dan, age is really a good look on you” younger version of Phil declares.

And that is just, nope.

“Did you just, _hit on me_?” Dan had to ask.

An energetic, bed – bouncing nod before “Yes, I did.” Is his replies.

Phil clears his throat, like Dan doesn’t realises he’s here, like Dan couldn’t feel this other body heat on his side, pressing, a constant reminder how fucked up this circumstances is.

And Dan is suddenly so very aware of his naked body squashed in by two similarly undressed Phil, and maybe this is the heat flush that he had always heard about, because all he could think is both Phil could have their ways with him and he would be so willing with it.

“Um,” he says intelligently.

“Maybe we could make this a little less awkward” younger Phil says, before he approaches Dan’s lips and presses a chaste kiss.

Dan feels like he’s on autopilot when he opens his mouth for better access for this Phil to lick and explore his mouth with his tongue, while his Phil watches this interaction with increasing interest, eyes roaming at the body draping over Dan’s naked self, licking his lips when his younger self bit Dan’s lower lips. And when their eyes connect, Dan had to moan loudly, because he sees it. He sees how Phil is definitely fine with all of this, - his boyfriend being ravaged in the mouth by his younger self while he watches, Dan unable to not want the touches and kisses – because it’s still Phil, _goddamnit_ \- and his body has been taught to respond under Phil touches for over many years.

“You tastes delicious” younger Phil says, catching for air, and Dan had to laugh.

“No, I taste like morning breath and Phil’s come” he says, eyes catching Phil’s, with a smirk etches on his face. And Dan could see Phil’s reservation snaps as he attacks Dan’s mouth, crowding in until he’s the one lying on top of Dan, sucking his tongue, nipping his jaw.

Dan feels his gravity shifts before he finds himself on top of Phil, straddling him, while Phil rut and moves underneath him, giving the friction needed for Dan’s growing erection. Dan is burning to touch his cock, to take his and Phil’s and find a rhythm they could get off to, but Phil slapped his hand away, letting Dan to whimper on his mouth, his erratic thrusting, missing any beat, pumping to the air.

Phil presents Dan like a present when he gently makes Dan to sit upright while the other Phil goes for Dan’s nipple and lips while he slowly brushes his finger on Dan’s abused hole. Dan hissed at the intrusion, allowing this younger Phil to have better access of his mouth. He feels heady when he could feel Phil’s finger easily enter his hole, last night reminder that Phil had fucked him in front of Dan’s own younger self.

“You still could take me again, can’t you?” Phil voiced out, him lying comfortably on his back with his finger in Dan’s arse.

Dan could only manage a “… _Phil_ ” before a second finger intrudes, and Phil all but moan of “Fuck, you’re so loose I bet I could just get inside you without any lube,” made Dan had to push Phil’s younger self away, because fuck Phil and his mouth.

“Phil, stop, I’m gonna come.”

And Phil did stop him from coming as he took Dan’s cock at the base and held tightly.

“You’re not coming now.” Phil kisses his jaw, sitting upright, moaning, his fingers at another angle, and Dan finds himself mindlessly fucking himself on them, “Not until one of us is buried inside you and fucked you till you can’t remember anything but a slut for our dicks.”

And fuck.

Phil is really trying to kill him.

Dan could see it already, the online news, ‘ _Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) Died from AmazingPhil’s Sex Onslaught_ ’ or something like that. and that’s just -

Dan laughs humourlessly at this thought, making both Phil stare at him, questioning.

“I just had the most weird imagine of how are you going to explain to people if I die from all this dirty talk,”

“Hmm.” One of Phil says, while Dan decides that there are too many caresses and touches for him to keep track on. “You want to test that theory?”

“Oh no, I would rather be alive for round two” Dan manages to speak, doesn’t know where his confidence comes from, especially a second later he’s a moaning mess when Phil decides to smear the lube over his sensitive hole, pumping and hitting his prostate steadily.

“Phil please – ah – do something,” he demands, after Phil had increases his fucking pace, but doesn’t let him to finish himself off, swapping Dan’s hand away from jerking off.

“You know, Dan, when your younger self returns from his little trip, he’s been a good little slut for my cock, I'll have you know. And I have only you to thank for.” Phil who’s been kissing Dan’s back, speaks, making Dan shivers as he brushes kisses to Dan’s back, biting Dan’s earlobe as Dan feels another finger, this time covered with lubes entering his hole.

It’s too much and not enough. And Dan feels used as he could do nothing but pants and moans as two set of lips take turn to kiss him, take both of his holes and make them theirs.

And suddenly, just like that, all the touches and kisses stops. Phil’s comforting onslaught of fingers also gone, making Dan arch and groan from the lack of something in his asshole.

Dan opens his eyes and he sees two set of eyes – both pupils are so blown he could see his own reflection in them – watching.

“Phil…” he whines. Not caring which Phil to touch him as long as he could feel it again.

“Tell us, Dan,” both Phil are smirking right now, and Dan could only moan because there’s nothing nice in Phil’s mind when he started to smirk, “what you really want.”

Dan gulps, cheeks hot with embarrassment, because Phil wants him to talk but he’s suddenly assaulted by so many dirty images – him on his hand and knees, taking both Phil’s cock inside his mouth, his face messy of comes and saliva, him on his back taking Phil’s brutal thrusts as another of him kissing him, feeding Phil’s comes into his mouth, - Dan just closes his eyes.

“Fuck me, please, I just,” Dan pleads, not caring who’s going to take him, as long as he could taste  them again.

“Hmm,” Phil murmurs, while his younger self started to silently laugh, eyes crinkling, tongue poking through his lips, “as you’ve ask so nicely, Daniel, I think we could play with you.”

“Phil, pleas – “ Dan doesn’t managed to finish what he’s saying before younger Phil starts to kiss him, his hair longer than Dan used to, .

“Maybe I want to watch you being fucked,” Phil ( _the fucker_  )teases, “you won’t mind do you Dan?” “As long as it’s my dick you’ll take it, won’t you?”

Dan is panting, imagining this young version of Phil make him get on his knees and making him take it while his older version watches. He quickly shook his head, lost of words when his mouth is practically drooling with prospect.

“Say it, love. After all, consent is everything, right?” Phil chuckles when Dan nod, his lips keep repeating the words “Yes, yes, yes,”

“Bit of a waste of this precious mouth of his, though, innit?” younger Phil speak up, eyeing Dan’s mouth like he didn’t just devoured it until it’s plump and tingly from his bites. Oh, young Phil bites, hard.

“I’m sure we can occupy it with something don’t we, Daniel?”  Soft kisses to take away the hard edge of the bites from his Phil.

When Phil presses open mouth kisses to him, Dan practically melts, aligning his head to Phil’s shoulder, making Phil hold his weight, because he can’t anymore.

If Phil even speaks about fucking him without touching him again, he will literally slaps both of the idiots away and jerk himself off.Be damn with Phil and his filthy mouth.

And like always, Phil understood even without anything vocalized, him suddenly shifts and let Dan drops to his knees, arse up in the air, as Phil get down to business. It’s embarrassing, yes, but right now Dan doesn’t care, he would even let Phil do this in front of strangers if it means Phil keeps thrusting his fingers and occasionally bumps and presses on his prostate. The first teasing lick of his tongue had Dan shouting loud profanities and when the first lubed smeared digits entered his hole, he’s a writhing mess of “Yes, oh gods,” and “ more, Phil, please”

Phil complies, and when the third fingers starts to join in, Dan stops him, turning his head, his hair must be a mess with how he just shoves his face on the pillows when Phil  scissors his fingers, whispers out “I’m ready Phil, just, fuck, please,” and Phil smirks before shifts to let his younger self to continue.

They exchange him like he’s a toy for them to play with, and fuck, if that doesn’t turn Dan on.

For the second times, Dan feels exposed again, what with two pairs of identical eyes roaming and assessing his body, the young Phil easily manhandles him to his liking.

And when his cock first enters Dan’s hole, he doesn’t stops until he bottoms out, and fuck, Dan hasn’t been used to that for years, so it took his breath away, making him choked and gasps while this Phil just keep pushing in. Dan feels like he’s being fucked by someone else other than his Phil, but this is his Phil, only a lot younger and rougher, less considerate, and he hates to admit it, some part of him still loves this.

Love that this Phil starts ramming without waiting for Dan to adjust to his length, only wait enough for Dan to nod tersely before pulling almost all out only to shove it all back in. loves that his Phil is by his side, holding his hand as Dan takes it, murmuring assurance of how good he is, taking his dick, of how much he loves Dan for doing this.

And when younger Phil says “Up, up now, here we go,” and Dan is lost from the throbbing sensation as he is forced to take more of Phil’s length, while his Phil, is in front of him, shifting until they are eyes to eyes, Dan bobbing up and down younger Phil’s cock, so obscene is the sound of the slaps of skins meeting, Dan meeting the thrusts of younger Phil's hips with his own face pace, faster and faster every few seconds, and Phil just swallows all Dan’s moans and grunts with soft pecks on his lips, a complete contrast to what he’s being subject to from behind, Dan finds himself coming steadily even with no help from his hands at all.

The other Phil keeps fucking him, faster and rougher, Dan’s come covering his and Phil’s stomach, and Phil helps Dan to milk some more of the sticky substance from Dan’s cock, only slowing down as Dan wince and hisses at the sensitivity.

His whole body is still moving though, at some point he’s pushed to his hands and knees again, taking in other Phil’s thrusts while Dan is feasted with his Phil’s cock as Phil's self-composure snaps.

Dan doesn’t think he could do it, what with the vigorous fucking to his oversensitive prostate, (he wants to it to stop, but oh god, _don't_ ) but Phil just shushes him as Dan keens and whimpers, feeding Dan his length and girth in one push, Dan having to take it, because he couldn’t help it. C _ouldn’t not want it_.

“Yeah, take us all in, Dan.” Phil’s says from behind. “Want to come inside you, make you take us all in,” Phil continues.

And Dan, yeah. He wants to feel it, feel both of his Phils coming, him taking the brutal facefucking and the insistent ramming of cock in his arse so that he could satisfy both of them. And fuck, he never knew he’s this kinky, never knew how much he wants both of Phil to just use him as nothing but holes to satiate themselves, but here he is, thinking all those and feels the twitch on his spent cock.

Younger Phil comes like Phil always does. Fully sheathed inside Dan and jerking circular moves as he pumps his comes inside his arse, his lips just a chants of Dan’s name, and Dan feels giddy that he can still see that, feels that sensation of his jerking cock inside him again, his sweat matted hair must be obscuring his flushed face, and while that only makes Dan feel more driven to make his Phil to come, apparently it doesn’t take much other than Dan to accommodate his width and take him all in inside his mouth gagging slightly as his cock comes in contact with his throat.

Phil’s chants of Dan’s name is similar but with more reverent, Dan swallowing every drops of his comes that he can, some still spilling out, but Dan feels satisfied.

It is when both cocks softens, that they pull out from him, Dan could immediately feels the dribbling of younger's Phil's come out of his arse, Dan making a face,becuse yeah, it still is uncomfortable as fuck.

It only then, when both Phil decides to kiss him at the same time, that Dan had to laugh, but he gives in at last, to the kitten licks and soft brushes of lips to his.

“Wow. I’m never doing that again,” Dan speaks after a few seconds of silence, eliciting giggles and hands to mouths movement from both of Phil. Dan finds himself smiling as well.

“Why?” his Phil ask, adjusting their position so that both Phil could have each sides of Dan,  “because you can’t handle us two?” Dan could feel heat rises up to his cheeks again.

The other Phil naughtily replies with “you were handling both of us quite well just now,” that made Dan blushes even more, because oh god, he just had threesome two nights in a row.

“Yeah, no.” he squeaks out his voice, “I could never have that as my daily basis shit. Too rock and roll for nerdy old me.”

“I don’t know, I could get used to seeing you being fucked,” Phil cheekily replies and upon seeing the horror on Dan’s eyes, he amends “as long as I’m the one fucking you of course.”

The other Phil just chuckles silently, “Yeah, I don’t really mind you guys fucked my Dan, as long as the one fucking him is me.”

“God, this is so weird,” Dan had to speak up even though his eyelids are getting heavy, “how was any of that real? Is there a time machine in the past? What happened?”

Phil laughs again, “I don’t know, one time I’m just snuggling with my cute little Dan, and the next, I’m suddenly here.”

“Hmm,” Dan answers, too tired to ask more, “what time frame though?” he manages to ask, making equally sleepy Phil just smiles at his curiousity.

“2010, a few months after Dan’s 'little visit to the future', he himself say”

Dan wants to ask more, inquires more, because he wants to know how come a past becomes so different but he could only says “Oh, okay.” as all of them lulled to sleep only post orgasm could manage.

\-------------

“Dan. Wake up, you’re crushing my leg.” Phil’s pained voice jolted Dan to wake.

“Phil?”

“Uh, yes? Now move, Dan” Phil doesn’t wait for Dan’s response before he unceremoniously shoves Dan to the edge of the bed.

 “if you’re wondering whether that was a kinky sex dream you just had, then, no.” Phil pulls Dan back into his arms after he finds a comfortable position for them to snuggle without other body parts being harm, Dan easily breathes in Phil’s scent, from the crook of the neck that his head is shifted to, tracing faint traces of sweats but the absences of come or anything else disgusting. Huh.

In fact, the bed is not covered with remnants of anything, although Dan could detect the absence of bed cover.

“Cleaned you up, too.” Phil hugged him tighter, draping his legs to engulf Dan in a bear hug cum spooning that they prefer.

“That was wild, wasn’t it?” Dan had to ask, because even with everything as clues – his arse throbbing with dull ache, his whole body aching  because two nights in a row, bloody hell – he still need assurance.

“it was. But I like this better.” Phil answers. Even answering Dan’s unspoken question. “I like it even more when it’s just us. Together.”

Dan sighs and hides his smiles on Phil’s collar bone, shifting in closer so that the absence of comforter can also be dismissed by Phil’s body heat.

He’s just about to drift off to sleep when Phil speaks, “Besides I can’t imagine my jealousy if someone else touches you. Couldn’t handle it even when it’s my own self.” His hug becomes more relax, but still tight.

And yeah, Dan likes this even more too.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *male gamers voice*
> 
> well, thank you for joining me for that adventure. if you like it please subscribe to my channel and leave a kudos and comments down below. stay awesome bros. 
> 
> (no seriously say hi to me at domzaynmalik.tumblr.com)


End file.
